


That Trusts the Tameness of the Wolf

by Mara



Category: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirogane was cursed and sealed for a thousand years. That doesn't go away overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Trusts the Tameness of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Super Sentai anon prompt meme. This probably violates canon. And I don't care.

Kakeru was embarrassed at how long it took him to notice. His only excuse was that he was used to interpreting animal behavior rather than human and he thought of Shirogane as a human being.

Once he'd figured out the problem, he still had to figure out a solution. Shirogane was skittish and trying to be a loner and full of guilt and remarkably handsome and oh yes, he'd been trapped as a wolf for a thousand years and then attacked the Gaorangers.

Kakeru lay back on his bed and sighed. He never had set himself the easy tasks, had he?

* * *

Kakeru thought about being tricky or subtle but a few hours pondering reminded him that he wasn't particularly good at either one. Instead he got the Power Animals to pinpoint Shirogane's location and made his way there as quickly as he could.

He wasn't entirely surprised to find Gao Silver sitting on a rock by the banks of the same river where Kakeru had seen him bathing during the new moon. Kakeru carefully suppressed the memory. He could think about naked men in the water later.

Glancing up, Shirogane didn't look surprised to see him, although Kakeru wasn't sure if that was a façade, Shirogane had sensed him coming, or the animals had warned him. 

Kakeru took a breath and hoped his instincts were correct. As he walked steadily toward Shirogane, he kept himself slightly hunched, his eyes just a bit lower than normal, and when he reached the seated man, he dropped to his knees to put himself in a lower position.

Shirogane hadn't moved, so Kakeru licked his lips and leaned over, gently rubbing his cheek against Shirogane's leg. The intake of breath from above him didn't seem angry, so Kakeru dared to raise his eyes while keeping his body low.

Swallowing, Shirogane spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Despite the popular imagination, there aren't many lone wolves."

"What?"

"Wolves are social." Kakeru dared to reach out and take Shirogane's hand, rubbing it against his face. "A pack is formed by a pair and their children, whether biological or adopted."

Shirogane didn't take his hand back but he seemed frozen in place.

"I'm offering you a pack." Kakeru's voice sounded hoarse from anxiety. Was he doing the right thing? "I'm offering you a pack that includes four grown and very troublesome children plus a shaman."

"And you?"

"Did you know there are homosexual wolves?"

Shirogane stared blankly down at him.

"Er, when males prefer the company of males and females the company of females." Kakeru felt his face warming and he was sure his blush was impressive.

"Oh. Yes." Shirogane paused. "You're...offering to be my mate."

"If that's...if you..." It sounded crazier now that it was being spoken aloud. It had all made so much sense back at the base. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to. I just think you'll feel better with a pack."

"And if I refuse?"

Kakeru couldn't help the flinch. "It's your choice, of course. But we need you and I believe you need us."

Shirogane's hands shook as he slowly slid off the rock he'd been perched on. Taking Kakeru's head in his hands, he drew him forward, but not into a kiss. Fortunately, Kakeru wasn't surprised as Shirogane rubbed their cheeks together.

Kakeru turned his head and gently nudged Shirogane with his nose. Then he nudged harder as he saw the smile Shirogane was trying to hide. Daring it all now, Kakeru pounced, knocking Shirogane backward and grinning down at him for the moment until Shirogane grabbed him, rolling them sideways through the grass.

They wrestled for a few minutes, Kakeru taking every opportunity to imitate the behaviors of dogs and wolves he'd known, mock-growling as they rolled back and forth, gently tugging at a sleeve with his teeth. He knew his imitation was imperfect, but he could hope it was enough.

After a few minutes, their tussle subsided and Kakeru found Shirogane holding him down, just looking at him. Kakeru let his hands fall to his sides, exposing his belly and chest, then tilted his head back and fought to stay completely still.

Slowly, so slowly, Shirogane leaned forward, latching teeth that were purely human onto Kakeru's neck. The bite was gentle, gentler than some of Kakeru's past human lovers, but something about the feeling made him arch his back and whimper.

"You..." Shirogane still sounded surprised. "Why? Why would you...?"

"Would you believe for the team?" Kakeru asked. Shirogane scowled down at him and Kakeru sighed. "Because I want to. It feels right. This feels right and my instincts have been pretty good so far."

"But you're Gao Red. You're the leader." Shirogane's eyes widened and he fell over backward trying to get away. "You can't."

Kakeru sat up. "Will you follow my orders in battle?"

"Yes," Shirogane said without hesitation.

"Then I don't see a problem." Shrugging, Kakeru went on all fours and crawled over to Shirogane, rubbing their cheeks again. It already felt a lot less weird than it had a few minutes ago.

Eyes wide and wondering, Shirogane pulled him down to lie beside him then chuckled softly.

"Hmm?" Kakeru asked.

"Gao Wolf. He wants us to go check on the pups now. He says they'll be getting into trouble without us."

"Well, he's probably right about that." Kakeru ran a hand down Shirogane's side. "But I'm sure they can stay alive for a little longer. If there was...something else you wanted to do first."

"After a thousand years imprisoned, I can think of a few things." Shirogane rolled on top of Kakeru again, his hair falling around his face. "Are you sure?"

Swallowing a moan, Kakeru nodded, trying to not buck up into the solid body atop his own. "Absolutely sure." 

Shirogane growled low in his throat, dipping down to finally, finally! kiss Kakeru. Then his tongue lapped across Kakeru's cheek and down to his ear, where he nipped gently, making Kakeru's breath catch.

"Are you sure you're not a wolf as well?" Shirogane murmured.

"Pretty sure. But Gao Lion approves."

"I'm glad to have his approval." 

Kakeru reached up, finally getting his hands in that beautiful hair and pulling him closer. "You're not alone," he said. "You can roam our territory and hunt alone, when you need to, but you'll come back to me and the pups."

"Is that an order, Gao Red?" Shirogane nipped at his neck again.

Kakeru tried and failed to catch his breath. "Does it need to be?" he choked out.

Shirogane nosed at his ear and hair. "No," he said eventually.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> No, really, there _are_ gay wolves. And wolves do adopt other wolves' pups when the parents are injured or killed. Not sure how Tetom fits into this pack, but I'm sure Kakeru and Shirogane will figure it out.


End file.
